zeroescapefandomcom-20200222-history
Sigma Klim
Zero Sr. Doctor |gender=Male |hair=Black |occupation=College student Doctor |status=Alive |affiliates = Akane Kurashiki (Co-conspirator for the Nonary Game: Ambidex Edition) |voice= Kōsuke Toriumi (Japanese) Akio Ohtsuka (Japanese) Troy Baker (English) Jamieson Price (English) |age = 22 67 |title = Sigma |eye = Green |relative =Kyle Klim (Son/ ) |number = N/A |appearances = Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward }} Sigma Klim is the protagonist of Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward. He is an ordinary college student who has been abducted and thrown into the Nonary Game. Sigma is generally kind and honest, although he can be a little inappropriate at times. He's easily swayed by his emotions, which makes him a poor choice for a game about trust and betrayal. Appearance Sigma is a muscularly built, black short spiky-haired young man. He wears a blue suit with numerous designs on it, including a "Circle-A" anarchy sign, a woman's silhouette, "BAD" and "STAFF", a grenade, and a winged skull. Like everyone else, he like wears a Bracelet on his left arm. In reality, Sigma in the Nonary Game: Ambidex Edition is actually his 67-year old self. His hair is now much longer and somewhat thinning. He has cybernetic arms with ABT giving the appearance of youthful arms and a bionic eye. Personality Sigma is rather positive in most cases, almost trusting everyone by default. He has stellar memory, able to remember any code or password once seen. He is, however, easily swayed by the ideas and comments of the people around him. He is somewhat perverted and has on occasion, slip innuendoes on the female cast or ask them to dress up in a swimsuit (though whether this is part of his regular personality or if it's a result of his unknowingly inhabiting the body of his much older self is unknown). Sigma also has a tic that causes him to speak with cat puns whenever talking about cats. In the Japanese version, he tends to end his sentences with "~nya" which is the Japanese equivalent of meow. Background On the early morning of Christmas Day in 2028, while heading back from the research building, Sigma finds himself unable to start his car, after numerous failed attempts, he hears a weird noise coming from the engine, and suddenly, the whole vehicle is filled with white smoke. In confusion, he tries to escape, but he is unable to open the door. Before passing out, he notices a person wearing a gas mask standing behind his car. ''Virtue's Last Reward'' Sigma eventually wakes up and is in a small elevator-like room. Trying to figure out what this place is, he finds a girl named Phi sitting in the corner of the room. Sigma asks her about the place they're in, but unfortunately, he is unable to communicate with Phi very well. Eventually they find bracelets with "3" on their wrists, Sigma forcefully tries to take the bracelet off, but as much as he tries, he is unable to. While he starts getting impatient, something appears on the small screen near the elevator door, Sigma draws closer to the screen and sees a rabbit-like character who introduces himself as Zero III. The pair find themselves in an abandoned warehouse alongside seven other people: Alice, Clover, Dio, K, Junpei, Quark and Luna. Their goal is to escape the building. However, they find themselves enrolled in a game known as the Nonary Game: Ambidex Edition, which relies on a system called "Bracelet Points" ("BP"), which are won by cooperating with or betraying other players. A player is allowed to leave the warehouse if only they possess nine or more BP; however, if a player's BP reach zero, they are killed by a lethal injection. Branching timelines As the story goes on, Sigma discovers the ability to jump backwards and forwards in time to live out different timelines to the one he originally chose. He uses this to gain codes and secrets from other timelines in an attempt to find an outcome where everyone can survive. Several revelations appear about the other players; Tenmyouji is Junpei from Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors, and Quark is his adopted grandson; Alice and Clover are both Special Office of Internal Security agents who have been searching for a cult named Free the Soul, Luna is a GAULEM, a type of robot, and Dio is a member of Free the Soul, a clone of Left, the brother of Brother, the cult's leader. This last revelation leads to Sigma discovering that Dio has planted bombs in the facility and the world has been devastated by the detonation of antimatter reactors in an attempt to remove the virus Radical-6, unleashed by Brother in his grief at the death of the original Left. Several characters also contract Radical-6 and kill themselves in several endings, but Sigma uses his ability to avoid any bombs being detonated and anyone committing suicide. True ending Sigma, in the true ending, jumps back into the past, one hour before the start of the Nonary Game, to prevent Dio from murdering Akane Kurashiki. By saving her, they altered the past, bringing a new future. Akane leaves a key to Sigma around his ankle, just before he is forcibly jumped back into the future. Sigma and the group successfully escape through Door 9, leaving Dio handcuffed to a sink in the infirmary. Upon leaving the facility, they find out that they were on the Moon and the current date is January 25th, 2074. The "Red Moon" outside was actually Earth after 18 reactors on Earth simultaneously explode in order to hopefully stop Radical-6. The fallout of the blasts blotted out the Sun and killed millions of Earth life. Even now 45 years later the state of the world is bad, and the sky is still red due to the large amounts of particles in the air. Sigma eventually remembers the key around his ankle and the grave in the B. Garden. He decides to go back into Rhizome-9 and everyone else decides to follow, hopefully to learn more about what is going on. Sigma leads everyone to the B. Garden where he unlocks the grave. A treatment pod appears, presumably holding Akane, however it must defrost for a while. While they wait, K explains about everybody's importance in the Nonary Game. When K finishes, the pod opens, revealing a Sigma clone. Everyone is confused who he is, saying that they've never seen anyone like him before. Sigma tries to get everyone to stop playing around, but no one seems to be joking. Panicking, Sigma finds a small pond in the Garden and looks at his reflection. Shocked, Sigma discovers his 22-year old mind in an older version of himself. Suddenly K sheds his armor showing that, in this timeline, K was actually Akane. Akane explains that this was all a part of the AB Plan and that his current young mind switched places with his older mind. Akane explains that Sigma was here to develop his time jumping abilities along with Phi. With his training complete, Akane tells Sigma that it is his time to return to his past body. Akane then proceeds to attack Phi with the knife she recovered earlier from Dio. Sigma throws himself in front of Phi to protect her and is seemingly stabbed, but Akane merely hit him with the handle of the blade. Regardless, Sigma's mind returns to the past. The transfer is successful and Sigma arrives in his body on April 23rd, 2029. He meets 22-year old Akane, who is the person behind the gas mask in December. Akane reassures him that she didn't really kill him in the future, but merely gave Phi and him a death situation to make their minds jump to a different time. Akane tells Sigma it's time to put the AB plan into motion and that he must go to the Moon with the three treatment pods holding Alice, Clover, and Phi. There he will research genetics, cloning, and robotics in order to set up the events of the Nonary Game: Ambidex Edition, 45 years in the future. He also discovers that between Christmas 2028 and now, he has lost his arms and his right eye in order to "Save a woman" from the facility where Radical-6 first was reported, which was apparently full of traps. Suddenly a large explosion occurs outside of the building, the one of the reactor explosions that created the Earth's state in 2074. Sigma prepares to leave for the Moon to prevent this event from happening, feeling that he must do so, having no choice. Sigma would spend the next 45 years developing the AB project by researching genetics and robotics. Around 2052, Sigma has managed to make a young clone of himself named Kyle Klim. Working with Akane, Sigma would develop much of the AB Project in Rhizome-9. He successfully makes numerous GAULEM units including Luna and also completely creates and programs Zero III for the Nonary Game: Ambidex Edition. This would all accumulate to January 25th, 2074 when his 67-year old conscious mind switches with his 22-year old mind on December 25th, 2028. Trivia *Sigma (excluding Zero Sr.) is the only character in the game that does not have a voice actor. He is only voiced in the non-canon anime. Gallery PhiSigma.jpg Sigma_Art.jpg Sigma concept 1.png Sigma concept 2.jpg Sigma concept 3.jpg Sigma concept 4.jpg Sigma_reflection.png Category:Characters Category:Virtue's Last Reward characters Category:Male characters